


Special

by shnixangel



Series: Appreciating Howie [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: Brian shows Howie just how much he means to him.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> A stand alone fic, but part of the Appreciating Howie series as he's far too under appreciated in my opinion!

Brian froze as a small movement caught his eye on the kitchen floor of Howie’s house. 

His blood ran cold as he turned his head a tiny bit, hoping and praying that he hadn’t seen what he thought he’d seen. 

Fuck. It was exactly what he thought it was. 

His heart pounded in his chest, his stomach in knots. He took a small step to the side, wondering how on Earth he was meant to get out of the kitchen without getting closer to the creature on the floor. 

“Howie!” Brian called, watching the gecko stay almost as still as Brian was. 

No reply. Damn it, Brian thought, wondering idly if he could potentially climb out of the kitchen window. “Hey, Howie!” He yelled louder this time. 

“What’s up?” Howie grinned as he appeared in the doorway. 

“Don’t move.” Brian said quickly.   
Howie froze. “What’s wrong?” He asked.   
“Gecko on the floor.” Brian said, nodding his head very slowly at the floor. 

“Oh! That’s Harry!” Howie laughed, stepping into the kitchen.   
“What?!” Brian cried. “He has a name?!”  
“Yeah, he’s always here so James named him.”  
“Well, you know they freak me the fuck out so can you please get rid of him.” Brian said through gritted teeth. “Where are James and Holden?” He asked, suddenly realising that Howie hadn’t mentioned that the kids wouldn’t be there. 

Howie twisted his lips. “Leigh’s got them this weekend.” He replied quietly.   
“Even though you’re here? Seems a bit fucking selfish.” He commented, scurrying backwards with a shriek as Harry the Gecko suddenly shot towards him. 

“Don’t get me started.” Howie remarked as he stood between Brian and Harry, leaning down and scooping Harry into his hands. 

Brian stood in the furthest part of the kitchen as Howie walked over to the window, opened it and let Harry run off his hands and onto the outside wall. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Brian let his body hang down, his fingers touching the toes of his trainers as he relaxed. 

“Man, still can’t believe a tiny gecko gets you so freaked!” Howie grinned as he shut the window.   
“It’s a fucking lizard H, I hate them!” Brian cried, straightening up. 

“A lizard!” Howie chuckled to himself. 

“So, Leigh wouldn’t let you have the boys despite being home for a week?” Brian asked, changing the subject. 

Howie glanced down at the floor. “Yep. Already made plans apparently.” He said a little bitterly.   
“It sucks man.” Brian told him as he moved towards Howie. “You’ve done so much for her, it wouldn’t hard to appreciate that a bit more.”

Howie raised an eyebrow. “Man, I’m so used to not being appreciated, it’s just second nature now.” He said in a quiet voice, turning and walking out of the kitchen. 

Brian followed him into the living room. “What do you mean?” He asked with a frown. 

Howie shrugged. “Come on, everything I did for her, even though she knows I’m bi - she wanted a family, knowing I wasn’t sure it was what I wanted - I mean I love those boys with every bone in my body, but we had them for her, initially, and then she fucked off when I tried to be honest with her and tell her that I felt I was more gay than bi.” He replied, sitting on the edge of the sofa. “I pleaded with her to stay, I mean, I’m away so much that we could’ve still lived together, for the sake of the boys, but it’s like she couldn’t be around me.”

“Pride? Broken heart?” Brian asked.   
“Yeah, I know the reasons, I’m just a bit bitter about it I guess. I guess she felt she wouldn’t be able to handle it if I met a guy that I wanted something serious with.”

“Is that something you might want?” Brian asked softly, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of Howie. 

“It’s kinda irrelevant, whether I want it. It’s not like I’m going to be in a same sex relationship anytime soon.”   
“Why not?” Brian asked. “You know none of us care who you sleep with.”  
“I just never really get the opportunity to meet someone and stay in one place long enough to make it work. At least Leigh worked with us and travelled with us. I guess it was just easy with her.” He shrugged. 

“Well, she should understand how much you’ve changed her life, how important you are.” Brian said, taking his hands in his. “Never feel unimportant or under appreciated H, we love you.” He said honestly. 

As Howie looked up, a small smile on his face, Brian surged forward and kissed him. 

Howie let out an “oof” in surprise as he put his hands on Brian’s waist to steady himself. 

Brian pushed him back onto the sofa, hovering over Howie. “This ok?” He asked. 

Howie nodded, his eyes wide as Brian pressed his body down onto Howie’s, kissing him and grinding their hips together. 

It was something that they’d been doing for several months, just sporadically when they needed someone. But it started and finished with kisses and hugs. 

Howie gasped into the kiss as Brian kissed him. It was harder than before, more urgent and he broke the kiss in surprise to look at Brian as he felt the beginning of Brian’s erection pressing into his thigh. 

“Just let me do this for you, ok, I want you to understand how special you are, to all of us, but to me especially.” Brian said in a low voice. 

Howie nodded, a lump in his throat, not trusting his voice. He tipped his head back as Brian pressed his lips to Howie’s neck and Howie let out a soft sigh. 

“You will never be under appreciated by me, I think the world of you. You are so special, you’ve got such a big heart and Leigh is so stupid not to see that.” Brian told him, his hips grinding a little faster against Howie’s. 

“Oh god…” Howie gasped, his hips pushing up to meet Brian’s. 

“How long has it been?” Brian asked, the fingers of his right hand stroking down Howie’s side, pushing under the hem of his black t-shirt. 

“Since what?” Howie asked, arching his back into Brian’s touch. 

“You got off with somebody else, rather than just on your own?” Brian asked, his fingers deftly opening the button and zip of Howie’s jeans. 

Howie let out a small, strangled laugh. “Oh my god, I can’t even remember! Months at the very least!”

Brian leant forward to kiss Howie again as he raised his own hips a little and slid his hand into Howie’s jeans. 

“Oh…” Howie breathed out.   
“I’ve never done this, so you might need to guide me a bit.” Brian murmured into Howie’s ear, wrapping his hand around Howie’s hard erection. 

Howie let out a squeak. “Doing pretty good so far.” He gasped, bucking into Brian’s hand. He hooked his arms under Brian’s shoulders, pulling him down a bit, feeling Brian’s shoulder muscles ripple underneath his touch. 

Brian jerked Howie off slowly and thoroughly, alternating between kissing him and watching him intently, Howie squirming a little under the intensity of it, and closing his eyes. 

Brian suddenly removed his hand from around Howie and Howie’s eyes shot open, worried. Brian kissed him again, moving himself up onto his knees and undoing his own jeans. 

Realising what Brian was doing nearly sent Howie’s brain into meltdown, but instead he shoved his own jeans down so that they were around his thighs and when Brian did the same, he let out a small moan as Brian pressed their hips back together. 

Brian looked down at Howie. “Still ok?” He asked.   
“Fuck, yes.” Howie breathed out as he felt a little slickness between them and he rolled his hips in a circular motion, loving the way Brian’s jaw fell slack, his eyes falling shut at the sensation. 

They ground against each other slowly for a minute or so, both letting out quiet moans and then Brian pushed down hard. “Fuck, this feels amazing.” He gasped as Howie met his thrust. 

“Uh huh.” Howie could only agree, feeling his orgasm approaching as Brian pushed down onto his hips faster, his own movements a little erratic. 

Howie tensed as Brian kissed his neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth, biting down gently and Howie gasped, Brian’s name falling from his mouth as he started to come and Brian looked at him in surprise as he felt a warmth between them. 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful.” He panted as Howie fell down boneless. 

Howie could do nothing more than look at Brian breathlessly as Brian lifted his hips, wrapping his hand around his own cock which was slick with Howie. He knelt up, fucking into his own hand as he maintained eye contact with Howie and then he was coming, his come shooting over Howie’s softening cock and the bottom of his t-shirt, Howie’s cock pulsating weakly at the feeling. 

Brian fell forward, resting his head on Howie’s shoulder.   
“Wow.” He said quietly. 

Howie let out a laugh. “Yeah, about covers it!”  
“Feel better?” Brian asked, turning his head to look at Howie. 

Howie grinned. “Definitely!” He laughed.   
“Think we might need to, you know, check that you don’t feel under appreciated or unimportant again, a bit more regularly.” He smirked. 

Howie chuckled. “I like the sound of that!” He agreed.


End file.
